Harry Potter and the green flamed torch Chap 1
by Justin6
Summary: John Moroke is the new Kid. Never accused, never blamed, until now... PLEAZE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Harry Potter

Harry Potter and the Green-Flamed Torch  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Written and Illustrated by Mathew Buz  
  
CONTENTS  
  
Chapter 1 - Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 2 - Anger rises  
  
Chapter 3 - Hedwig's Journey  
  
Chapter 4 - New student  
  
Chapter 5 - Lupin's return  
  
Chapter 6 - Ron's death  
  
Chapter 7 - Mourning  
  
Chapter 8 - Last Words  
  
Chapter 9 - Doesn't work  
  
Chapter 10 - Losses affect  
  
Chapter 11 - Resurrection  
  
Chapter 12 - New home  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Harry Potter  
  
John Moroke was a very nice young boy. He always wanted to help people, and do right things. He was never accused of anything, never thought bad of, until one day... "Lauren," John said very calmly, "Want to come to the party down at Roanoke Road?" "Er, Ok. what kind of 'party' is this going to be, anyways?" Lauren asked. "You'll see, soon enough."John grinned. While they were on their way to the party, John looked like he was planning something. Lauren got kind of worried, because he had been acting strange like that all day. Lauren was suspicious of him, and began to pay more attention to him. "So, John. What's up?" Lauren asked, trying not to be suspicious. "Nothing, why do you ask?" "Oh, no reason." Lauren lied. "Ok, then." They drove into the parking lot, and the cab drove off. Lauren looked at the house, and she noticed that she didn't see anybody there, in fact, nobody. "John?" She asked, walking in front of him. "Yes?" He replied, while in the corner of Lauren's eye, she could see him taking something out of his pocket. "How come I don't see any." Lauren tried to speak, but there seemed to be something covering her mouth. She tried to get it off, but she felt there, and nothing was covering her mouth. 1 "MphphphMhhph!" She muffled, but the words no one could hear. "No one can hear you now. Lauren." John muttered, but she noticed that he didn't sound like himself. "Phmhh!" Lauren replied. "NO ONE CAN HELP YOU!" Then she saw him take out what looked like a brown stick, and heard him mutter words, that sounded like 'Avarda Kevarda' whatever that meant, she did not know. Then, she saw the most unbelievable thing in her life - - - green flames were shooting out of the brown stick! "This is the end of your life, Lauren. You are not the last. I will have my revenge, and will finally get Harry Potter." Lauren had never heard of 'Harry Potter', but she know he wouldn't have much longer to live, either. Then, she saw the flame come at her, and it took control of her body, then she fell into the fire, not able to die. John flung her to the wall with this stick. Lauren could not move, but she didn't try to, either. "Nothe duk-adutus pella neehme ahme, noteramn dlaa sheh meha!" John then murmured. Lauren could then feel herself rising, rising higher and higher. "Nethea nuus haffehi gndassa!" John finished. Lauren felt air hitting her face, and she realized she was falling. BANG. Lauren died on impact.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2 


	2. Chap 2 : Anger Rises

CHAPTER 2  
  
Anger Rises  
  
"HARRY! GET UP! GET UP !" Aunt Petunia exclaimed. "I'm Up!" Harry yelled back. Harry was a normal kid, in his eyes. But to Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley, Harry was not, in fact, quite the opposite. But, even Harry, too, thought of himself as 'odd' when he got accepted to Hogwarts School of Wizardry. Dudley was not scared of him, in fact, Dudley and his gang beat him up, but that was before he became Aubrey Ryder wizard, and frankly, Dudley hasn't been more scared of him since. Harry walked down the steps, past the ruddy old cupboard under the stairs( of which Harry once lived in ) and into the kitchen where his aunt, uncle, and cousin were waiting for him. "Harry?" Uncle Vernon asked. "W- - -Yea?" Harry replied. He was about to say 'what do you want', but he knew this wouldn't go well with his uncle. "We got a letter for you from this - school of yours." Harry knew that his uncle would never say the word 'Hogwarts', that was the school he went to. "What kind of letter?' Harry asked. "Well, WHY DON'T YOU TELL US!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "Well, I can't tell you what it is, if you don't let me see it." Harry disrespectfully replied. Uncle Vernon passed Harry the letter. It was addressed from Ron, his best friend at Hogwarts, and the letter read:  
  
Dear Harry: It's me, Ron. I always have trouble with this muggle post. So, anyways, I got a letter from Sirius, he said that Professor  
  
Dumbledoor is dead! "Oh my gosh!" Harry replied to the letter.  
  
I know! I couldn't believe it either! Anyways, Sirius wants to Meet us at Diagon Alley, but he said to reply to him first. Send him Aubrey Ryder reply, he'll give us a date. Talk to You at Hogwarts!  
  
Ron  
  
"Uncle Vernon, did you read this?" Harry asked. "Of course I did, do you actually think I wouldn't? He replied. "Guess not."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I've got to reply to Sirius." Harry talked to himself. Harry got out a piece of parchment paper and began to write to Sirius.  
  
Dear Sirius, I got Ron's letter. He told me to reply, so. I am. What's going on? I don't get it. Dumbledoor is dead? How? What happened? Anyways, you wanted to meet me and Ron at Diagon Alley. We'll be there. What Time? Reply back, but not with Hedwig. use one of yours, Hedwig hasn't been doing all that well, keep him and get him healthy.  
  
Harry  
  
"Take this to Sirius, Hedwig." Harry told his owl. The owl fluttered off with the letter. "Glad that's over" Harry told himself, feeling rather blue, because of what he heard of Professor Dumbledoor. "Harry." said a dark voice. "What was that? Who's there?" Harry asked. "Harry. HARRY." it said again. Then, Harry felt somebody's had on his shoulder. He immediately turned to see who it was, and it was Dudley. "Harry, its dinner time." Dudley jumped when Harry screeched around to see who it was. "I'll be down in a minute, Dudley." Harry answered. Then Harry jumped at Dudley and yelled 'BOO!', which made him scream down the halls and into the kitchen. This made Harry chuckle. "HARRY!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "WHAT!" Harry yelled back. "Don't you yell at me, boy!" Harry thought about it, and then stopped arguing. He thought it would do nothing but bad. He then wondered what Hedwig was doing. Harry went to the kitchen, ate, and then went back to his room. 


	3. Chapter Three Hedwig's Journey

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Hedwig's Journey  
  
Hedwig was on his way to get Harry's letter to Sirius. But before he could get it to him, something got in the way. "Squaeakk, screech, screech!" Hedwig called out. "You can't take this letter to him. and nobody can help you.." A dark voice softly proclaimed. Then, the shadowed boy got something out of his pocked, waved it toward Hedwig, and the owl fell, dying on impact. The shadowy figure laughed evilly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I haven't gotten a reply from Sirius yet, and Hedwig hasn't come back. I'm really worried." Harry wrote to Hermione. Harry put the parcel on Hermione's family owl, and sent it away. Harry then got out the 'Daily Prophet' that Hermione sent him. It read:  
  
Harry Potter's owl, Hedwig, was found dead in London, and it still had a parcel addressed to Sirius Black. The letter is in confidence.  
  
  
  
6 "Oh, My- - - I've got to get out of here." Harry packed his things, ran out of the house, with his aunt and uncle looking at him oddly, put on his invisibility cloak, and got on his Firebolt. Harry was headed for Kings Cross Station. 


End file.
